


Something More

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise seduces his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedication** : To Inell, on your birthday.I hope you like it.
> 
>  **A/N** : Based on my Blaise and Amberry’s Draco from the Moonlight RPG.Shown through Blaise’s eyes.

Draco had always been insecure. He hated being ignored, and was often overheard in the common room complaining of one thing or another. Vince and Greg were useful to him as an audience, but otherwise no help at all. As for Theo, he was more interested in making his own plans, and consequently had little time or patience to deal with Draco. And so it fell to Blaise to calm or comfort his classmate.

Not that he minded in any way, shape or form. There was something about Draco that drew Blaise to him, so he was quite pleased to be given the excuse to get closer to the blond. Whether or not Draco was interested in what Blaise wanted was another thing entirely, but just the chance to touch Draco, to occasionally hold him at night, was just too tempting to resist.

It wasn't as thought Draco didn't know his preference for boys. Blaise had never hidden it from anyone, despite the flack that some of the other Slytherins had given him for it. Draco had even comforted him after what had happened with Pucey the year before.

So when the opportunity presented itself one night with Theo up in the hospital wing due to a misplaced charm from Pansy, and Greg and Vince snoring away in their beds in a way that told Blaise nothing would be waking them soon, he was unable to stop himself from wanting more than the simple cuddles from the boy that had come to mean so much to him.

He couldn't even bring himself to ask. What if Draco said no? Worse, what if he were horrified or disgusted? It was far easier to simply pull Draco closer, tilt his face just so, and kiss those tantalizing lips that had been in his dreams for months.

He'd kissed many times before. He enjoyed kissing. Boot in Ravenclaw was especially accommodating. But kissing others was nothing like kissing Draco. The lips against his were so soft. Softer even than any of the girls he'd kissed before. And that was when he knew he'd have to pull away from Draco forever if Draco didn't want the same thing.

When he did manage to pull away, the light puffs of Draco's breaths against his face, and the sight of his pale lashes against his cheeks stole all words from Blaise for a long moment. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was shaky, and a bit higher than it had been for some time. "Draco?"

Draco’s response, when it came, was at least as surprising to Blaise as he was certain his advances had been to Draco.He leaned forward and kissed Blaise again.As much as Blaise had wanted Draco, he'd at least expected a discussion, if nothing else. But to have Draco kiss him back left him even more breathless when he finally pulled away.

He tucked Draco's head under his chin, burying his face in that soft hair. "Do you really want this?" He asked softly into his hair. He couldn't look at him right now. He'd just kiss him again, and he couldn't chance that just yet. "I...I can't just do this, Draco. I have to know, ‘cause if you don't want this, we need to stop now. I won't do to anyone what was done to me."

Draco's arms wound around Blaise's chest as he was pulled down, nuzzling his neck lightly at where his head was placed. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "I... I had never even thought about it before. I never had reason to."Eyes closing, Draco sighed softly, pressing more closely to Blaise.

Blaise shivered at the feel of Draco nuzzling his neck, trying to focus on his words instead. "And now that you have?" He wanted to pull Draco up, to kiss him, to devour him. He wanted to slide down that sleek chest and mark him, and so much more. But if it would upset Draco... "Tell me what you want."

Draco’s breathy, "You feel incredible," set Blaise’s nerves afire, and when Draco’s lips began to drift along Blaise's throat, he groaned. He threw back his head and let Draco explore. Let Draco take this at his pace at first. It would give him time to get used to the idea. Let him decide how far this would go.

Blaise felt Draco’s hand slide into his, their fingers twining together and squeezing. Draco’s other hand soon made its presence known, sliding slowly and hesitantly beneath the edge of Blaise's shirt, seeking out the warmth of his stomach and caressing over the soft flesh there. His lips continued to map out Blaise's neck, an occasional brush of teeth and tongue marking his path. The first touch of Draco's hand on his skin was electric, and Blaise gasped. If this was what it felt like now, what would it feel like when they were properly skin to skin?

Blaise squeezed Draco's hand gently as Draco began to touch him. He was so tentative it hurt. But it was a wonderful hurt. His hand moved to Draco's back. It seemed only natural, after all. He'd done that much before when holding Draco some nights. But then he'd never considered his feelings for the other boy. Just how much he enjoyed spending time with Draco.

"Guide me," Draco whispered into Blaise's neck.

"I don't want to push you too fast. Besides, what you're doing is lovely. I wouldn't mind touching you, though. Maybe we could take off our shirts?"

"You can touch me as much as you'd like," Draco assured softly, giving Blaise's hand a gentle squeeze before sliding free and slowly sitting up. His gaze was somewhat uncertain as he gazed down at Blaise, though he set near immediately to unbuttoning his friend's shirt, slowly baring his upper body to the open air.

Blaise stilled Draco's hands for just a moment, leaning in for another kiss. He'd always liked kissing, but Draco's lips... He couldn't stop himself from wanting more and more of them. "I could kiss you all night and be happy," he sighed when he pulled away, then released Draco's hands and set to work on his friend's buttons. He couldn't wait to see what Draco looked like properly aroused.

Blaise allowed Draco to slide off his shirt, then managed to work on getting of Draco's shirt as well. He was trembling just slight bit. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been quite this nervous. And then the last button came undone, and the shirt fell away, and Blaise found himself stroking pale pink skin, and marking out places with his eyes that he wanted to taste.

Draco tossed both his shirt and Blaise's aside."If that is what you want to do, then we can," Draco said once the shirt was off, eyes sliding back to meet Blaise's as his hands stroked along his chest, fingers splayed, making the most contact that he could manage in the process.

Draco's words brought Blaise back to himself. "It's not all I want to do, but with you, everything seems so much. I could make a banquet of you." And then he bent forward to show Draco exactly what he meant, taking a nipple between his teeth, and slowly laving the tip with his tongue.

Draco gasped at what Blaise was doing to his nipple. A tremor ran through him, and his fingers buried themselves immediately into Blaise's hair. "Gods, Blaise," he breathed.

Now that their shirts were out of their way, Draco's free hand set to exploring again. His fingers drifted down Blaise's shoulders, slowly making their way downwards, dancing along his spine as he went.

Blaise's world had narrowed to the nipple in his mouth until he felt the touch on his back. He released the nipple and looked up at Draco. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glowing. Blaise kissed his way up Draco's chest and neck, then moved to kiss him once more. He leaned against him, pushing him slowly down to the bed, then moved atop him before pulling away from his mouth.

Draco whimpered when he pulled away, but Blaise had other things in mind to do.And as long as Draco wasn’t really complaining, he intended to keep right on going.He knew Draco could feel the effect all this was having on him pressed against his thigh. Blaise slid his hand down to feel Draco's arousal, closing his hand around it, and sighing at the heat of it.

"I've never done anything like this before..." Draco whispered.

The words made Blaise's head clear a bit. God, he had to slow down. He knew damned well that this was Draco’s first time with a guy, and his first serious attempt at sex at all.He pulled his hand away. "God, I'm sorry. I..." He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. "Do you want me to stop?" He couldn't look at Draco while he asked. If he had he knew the words wouldn't have come. He didn't want to stop, but he wanted to do this right. He could wait a bit longer, if that was what Draco needed.

Draco pulled Blaise closer, pressing a kiss to his lips, and Blaise felt his tongue dart out, probing lightly against his lips, though nothing more.He pulled Blaise down to lay atop him, fingers drifting, kissing him, and generally doing his best to leave Blaise breathless. Feeling Draco's body under him was almost too much. He was going to come before he even got his pants off.

He did his best to relax into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Draco's body against his. He found himself sliding his hands lightly along Draco's sides, petting at the soft skin, and reveling in the taste of Draco's lips and tongue.

It was a long time before he moved. His erection hadn't abated in the least. In fact touching Draco and tasting him had, if anything, made him harder. But first he had to relax Draco completely. He released Draco’s lips, earning another whimper, then slid down Draco's body once more, mouthing and nipping at the skin he passed, soon finding himself facing the zip of Draco's slacks. "May I?" he asked, looking up at Draco.

"Please," Draco responded in a whisper.

Blaise smiled, then set to work on Draco's slacks. Unfastening the button, drawing down the zip...everything was too much. By the time he'd worked Draco's slacks and underwear most of the way off, he was positive that he’d come long before Draco allowed him inside. And the first sight of Draco’s arousal made him dizzy at the rush of blood from his head to elsewhere in his body. He looked up at Draco once more, and licked his lips. "You're beautiful."

The flush at Draco's cheeks grew brighter at those words, smiling at Blaise as he arched his hips upwards just enough to help get his trousers off entirely.He smiled at Draco’s reaction, then bent his head and began to lick at Draco. Long licks up the shaft, circles around the head, and then--oh, the taste of him was too much--he closed his lips around the head, and slid down the shaft, moaning at the weight of Draco on his tongue, and his taste, and the little jerks of his hips that shoved him further into his mouth.

Draco's moaned, “Blaise,” as he arched under his hands and mouth was intoxicating, and Blaise moaned around him in response. He had been holding onto Draco's legs, no longer aware of where they were or who might be in the room with them.He just wanted to touch Draco everywhere, and his hands began to wander, stroking the insides of Draco’s legs, his belly, his sides. And then, to his arse.

He'd admired it before, just in passing. He'd never thought he'd be allowed this close before, never thought he'd get the chance to stroke the soft flesh, to explore between the cheeks... He worked his hand into the crevice there, just stroking the hole as he worked Draco's cock. He wanted to know if this was really what Draco wanted, and Draco's reaction to this would tell him everything.

And he wasn’t disappointed by the response he got.That was it for Draco. The brush of a finger right _there_ undid him. "M'gonna..." he whimpered, barely able to even manage that as a warning before he let off a low moan, coming within his best friends mouth.Drained, he flopped back against the pillow, panting softly, eyes closed.

The rush of fluid into Blaise's mouth was welcome, and almost enough to make Blaise come as well, but he wanted more if Draco was willing to give it. He wanted to feel that tight passage around him, and if Draco's response had been any indication, he'd definitely enjoy it as well.

He let Draco's softening cock slide from his mouth, swallowing the come that still coated his tongue, and slid up Draco's body. He kissed his cheek and neck, not sure if Draco would be upset by the taste of his own come, and not wanting to do anything that would upset the other boy.

"Did you like that?" he asked softly.

His arms wound around Blaise's shoulders, holding him gently. "It felt... incredible."

Draco's eyes slowly opened. His cheeks were flushed, and Blaise realized this wasn’t simply from pleasure. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I didn't mean..."

Blaise grinned. "No need to apologize, Draco. I'm glad you liked it. I hoped you would. Would you...like to try more?" He adored Draco, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of how suddenly his moods could change. He didn't want to push this any further if Draco didn't want it.

Draco simply smiled, kissing Blaise's cheek. "You're wearing too much," he whispered as his hands slid their way downwards to work at the button of his trousers, obviously wanting Blaise nude as he was. Blaise had to take a few deep breaths at that response before he could focus enough to not come, and to help Draco dispose of the rest of his clothes.

When he was completely naked, he lay back. "Touch me?" he asked softly.At this point, he might come the second Draco did touch him, but he wanted Draco to explore before they went any further. And the way he was feeling, if he did come, it would hardly take him much longer to get excited again, particularly if there was a possibility of sex with Draco.

Nodding, Draco set immediately to the task laid out before him. He took his time, slowly letting his hands drift over Blaise’s shoulders, then down along his chest. Each hand took an opportunity to drift over his nipples before running lower, tongue taking one hands place to work over the nub. He had loved what Blaise had done to him before, and he wanted to return the feeling.

Blaise's breathing sped up at the first light touch to his nipples, and when Draco's tongue replaced it, it was all he could do to keep from keening. He adored having his nipples played with, but few had bothered. And none of them had done anything more than a perfunctory tweak or lick. Draco's attentions to them were so much more than he'd ever had before, and before he was aware of what he was doing, he'd tangled his fingers in the soft blond hair, holding Draco's head in place, and groaning his pleasure at the contact.

Draco’s tongue drew soft circles about the nipple, teeth worrying at it just lightly. And then it was too much, because if Draco did that for much longer, Blaise would explode, and he wanted to save that for later. He pulled Draco up, pale skin dragging against his own dark bronze, and devoured the mouth that had been torturing him so lovingly just a moment before. "You're going to undo me, Draco," he managed when they separated to breathe. "Are you ready for more?"

"Good," he breathed. "And yes, I am. But first... I've a favour to return." And with a mischievous look to his eye, he kissed Blaise a final time and slowly started kissing a hot trail down Blaise's body.Blaise smiled at Draco's agreement, but his eyes grew round when he realized what Draco was about to do. He had to close his eyes to the sight of him making his way down his body. Draco’s fingers rested at Blaise's hips, and then his tongue circled briefly at Blaise's navel before moving down to his true target. A few slow strokes of the tongue, and then he was drawing Blaise's cock beyond his lips.

It was far too much to bear. Blaise knew he'd come in a second if Draco didn't stop. "Please, Draco..." he was pulling at Draco's shoulders, but oh, god, the heat of his mouth was so good. "Please stop," he groaned. He didn't really want it to stop, but if it didn't...

The first plea only spurred Draco on, obviously thinking it was a request to continue.But the second he heard the word 'stop', he ceased immediately, pulling up and away and looking up at Blaise almost in fear. "What did I do wrong?" he asked softly, clearly worried that he'd done it incorrectly, or that he had hurt him in some way.

Blaise reached out to stroke his face. "Nothing, Draco. It was wonderful. I...I just don't want to spill that way, and I'm far too close as it is." He licked his lips, but his next words still came out in a hoarse whisper. "I want to be inside you. Please." He was amazed he'd managed to get the words out. They'd felt as though they were stuck on his tongue, with no way to shake them loose.

Draco searched Blaise's eyes. "If... if I wanted to do both?" he asked softly.

"Only if you really want..." Blaise was rather surprised at the suggestion.He'd thought that Draco was doing it because he'd done the same. That once he'd come, it would be over, and that would be that. But both? Oh, Blaise wouldn't mind that. "Whatever you want, Draco."

"I do," Draco replied in a firm voice before lowering himself back down and slowly drawing Blaise back into his mouth. He teased with his tongue; over the tip, around the head, suckling lightly as he drew him in and then pulled back slowly.

Draco's tongue was tormenting him. And Blaise desperately didn't want this to be over so quickly, but Draco didn't stop... "Draco, please...d-don't stop.” And he was already shuddering, knowing it would only take a well-placed lick for him to come, and the torment was agony.

Sliding in and out of Draco's mouth was more than Blaise could bear, and he tried to warn Draco, just in case. "Draco, I'm..." But it was all he could manage before he was spilling into Draco's mouth, his body arching off the bed in pleasure.

Draco watched as he came. Draco's fingers were still pressed at Blaise's thigh as he came down, and he could feel Draco’s tongue lapping up the physical evidence of his release.Once he’d licked Blaise clean, he slowly made his way back up, laying half on his side, half on Blaise as he gazed into his face. "Gods, you’re gorgeous."

Blaise was having trouble catching his breath. Who the hell was this creature who'd replaced his best friend? He'd always thought Draco beautiful, but in an aesthetic way. And while he'd lusted over him, he'd never really considered that Draco might return his regard in that way. That they'd always be friends, but never more.

"You..." He licked his lips and tried again. "You're amazing, Draco." He pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Draco, and burying his face in Draco's neck. He felt so vulnerable. He hadn't felt so vulnerable since Pucey, and that had been nothing like this.

Draco wound his arms around Blaise, fingers tangling in his hair and holding him there. "So are you," Draco purred. "Relax, Blaise," he whispered, stroking him, holding him. He rolled onto his back, pulling Blaise with him and cradling him, holding him protectively against his.

Blaise curled around Draco, legs winding together, head still buried in Draco's neck. It felt so good to be tangled together this way.

He raised his head to look at his friend. "Sorry. I was just a bit overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting so much so fast. We don't have to do any more, unless you want to, of course." But he desperately did want to. Just the thought was making him twitch all over, and he knew it would hardly take much to get his cock ready for more.

Draco simply held him there, fingers drifting along his neck, stroking through his hair. "Hush," he breathed. "We will do more when we both recover. For now... I want to hold you."

Blaise relaxed into the caressing. It was amazing, really. Blaise had been with enough people to know that this wasn't his usual reaction. And he was hard-pressed to wonder why."'M the one who's supposed to be holding you..." he mumbled into Draco's neck.

"Well, you aren't," Draco murmured, never slowing in his soft touches. "And this is the way I would rather be. After what you have done for me, darling, holding you is the least that I can do."

The neck beneath Blaise’s lips soon became too tempting to resist, and he found himself mouthing it, sliding his tongue along the tendon there before moving into the hollow of Draco's throat and placing a kiss there. This made Draco moan, his head tipping to one side to give Blaise whatever access he might want.

Blaise realized after a few minutes of this exploration that he was rocking his hips against Draco, and could tell that his own interest was reawakening. "More?" he asked softly. He really didn't want to push, but Draco was doing something to him, and he wanted to feel everything with him.

"More," Draco agreed in a whisper.

Draco's confirmation was all Blaise needed. He slid his hand down to Draco's cock, which, while still soft did seem to be taking notice of the situation. He gave it a light squeeze, then sat up to get his wand from the bedside table. Casting a quick spell, he filled his cupped hand with a small amount of lubrication.

"Spread your legs, Draco." He was going to take his time. He wanted Draco to enjoy this, and he knew that when done well, preparation alone could be extremely pleasurable.

While in everything else, Draco had gone along fully, this was the one point at which he hesitated. Briefly, but with a faint tremor running through him, he spread his legs.

Seeing Draco's hesitation, and careful not to spill the lubrication, Blaise leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. "I promise I'll be careful, Draco. It might hurt a little, but if we do this properly, it won't for long. And the way it'll make you feel is more than worth it, all right?"

Draco returned the kiss, nodding, though he still looked a bit worried.

Blaise stroked Draco's leg lightly until Draco had calmed a bit, then dipped a finger into the liquid in his hand, and coating it. "I want you to tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He waited for another nod from Draco before he slid his finger against the opening again, just teasing it, to see what Draco's reaction would be before pushing in just slightly. Not breaching it, but opening it slightly with the pressure of his finger.At the first touch of his finger, he could see Draco relaxing even more, and saw him shift to spread his legs even more, biting his lip softly as he gazed down at Blaise.Blaise was pleased by Draco's automatic reaction to the caress. A very good sign.

He pulled his finger away a bit, drawing a circle around the puckered hole before sliding his finger into the center and pushing once more. It gave just a bit, and he let his finger slide forward, watching Draco's face carefully as he pushed inside him for the first time. Draco made a bit of a face at the beginning of it, but then let off a soft moan as Blaise's finger oh-so-slowly slid into him.This was almost as heady as he knew later would be. No one else had ever done this to Draco, and Draco was not only allowing it, he was welcoming it. It was quite enthralling to watch.

Blaise stretched him with one finger for a long time, before pulling it out, slicking two fingers, and pushing into him again, first with the same finger, but then with both.Draco mewled softly when the second finger entered him, wincing faintly at the stretch that came along with it. He drew in slow, even breaths, eyes still locked on Blaise, but Blaise could see they were slowly glazing over as Draco became more aroused from his ministrations.

Blaise smiled at the effect he was having on his friend. Oh, Draco would definitely be worth the wait. "Still alright? Keep breathing, okay? It'll definitely help."

Draco managed a nod at that, and Blaise watched as he concentrated on the instructions he’d been given.Once Blaise was sure he was all right, he twisted his fingers around and began to stretch the flesh around them, loving the soft whimper this caused. Slowly and carefully he felt inside Draco, feeling around in hopes of finding... He grinned when he heard Draco catch his breath, his eyes go wide, and his body go rigid. And once Draco relaxed just slightly, he stroked the spot again.

Draco moaned softly. "Fuck..." he groaned. "What're you doing to me..?"

Blaise leaned forward to press a kiss to Draco's chest, since he didn't want to dislodge his fingers. "You like? That's your prostate. Lovely little thing, hm? Do you want me to touch it again?"

"Yes," Draco whimpered desperately, arching towards Blaise to encourage him to do it again.

God, Draco looked utterly delicious this way, speared on his fingers, flushed and panting. Blaise was glad they'd both come already, or he might have come at the sight. "All right. Just once more," he said with a smile.He moved his fingers just so, and watched Draco writhe once more. So beautiful. It was definitely time.He couldn’t wait any longer."Now it's my turn, Draco. Are you ready for me?" His heart was beating far too fast, and every time he swallowed, it seem to crawl a bit further into his throat.

"Yes," Draco breathed again, winding his fingers in Blaise's hair, stroking through it as he slid upwards. "Gods... I need to feel you, Blaise."He shifted himself, spreading his legs widely for Blaise.

Blaise closed his eyes for a moment, but the image of Draco, spreading his legs open even more was burned into his memory. He took several deep breaths, then opened his eyes and began to slick himself up. He hoped he wouldn't be too quick. Just watching Draco was doing things to him that he'd never imagined before.

He gently pulled up Draco's legs so that they were pushed against his chest. It would be easier to start that way, and Draco would be able to move if he needed once Blaise was inside him.

He positioned his cock at Draco's slicked hole, and met his eyes. "I want you to tell me if it hurts at all, okay?" And once Draco nodded in response, he pushed in, feeling the muscle clench tight around him, sliding just inside before stopping.Draco's hands had flown to his arms when he’d thrust in, and they were grasping him tightly, and Draco was whimpering.He hadn't said anything, though. He did look strained, but not exactly pained. "Take a deep breath and push down, Draco. It'll help." It was all Blaise could do not to keep pushing inside him, but he wanted to keep this as easy on Draco as possible.

"M'kay," Draco whispered, barely audible around his uneven breaths.

Blaise felt the slide of muscle around him as Draco pushed against him, and took the opportunity to sink deeper into Draco. "Oh, god." He closed his eyes, taking another breath before moving again. Slide, stop, look at Draco, push again...And then he was all the way in. He pulled Draco's legs so that they were on his shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, panting slightly.

Draco’s eyes were closed, and he was panting softly. "Hurts a bit," he whispered in response, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Blaise somewhat unsteadily.

"Breathe as deep as you can love. It will pass. Kiss me. You need to relax." Blaise nuzzled at Draco's neck and chin, licking and nipping at the skin there.

Draco drew in a slow, deep breath, leaning up just enough to kiss Blaise, softly, intently, running his hands along Blaise's arms just for the sake of touching him.

"You are so incredible," he breathed when the kiss broke. "I don't know what I would do without you, my Blaise..."

Blaise was having trouble breathing, and Draco's words hit something deep inside of him, stealing all thought for a moment. He didn't want to think. *His?* He closed his eyes and buried his head in Draco's chest. He thought that maybe if he could just stay here forever, things might be perfect.

Draco pressed feather-light kisses all along the side of Blaise's head and cheek, wherever he could while Blaise rested against him.

Blaise stroked down Draco's sides once more, and when Draco's hips shifted, he couldn't hold back any longer. He moved to kiss Draco once more, sliding out of him just enough as he did so, then pulling away to push back inside him, watching Draco's face as he did so.

The first move caught him by surprise, and Draco gasped, though he did not look to be in any pain by it. He shifted his hips again to encourage Blaise to keep going.

Blaise slid out and thrust in again, reveling in the feeling of Draco around him. "You feel amazing," he breathed. Draco's hips pushing up to meet him made the shift-slide even better, but he wanted to kiss Draco, needed to taste him, too and this position made that awkward at best.

He stopped for a moment, causing Draco to whimper, but when Blaise simply moved his legs around his waist, he placed his arms around Blaise's shoulders instead."Hold me tight." Then he bent forward to seal his lips to Draco's.Draco was soon moaning intently into Blaise's mouth, pressing closer to him, pulling at him at his inward thrusts, urging him on.

Blaise pulled away from the kiss, and looked down at Draco. He looked amazing. Flushed and moaning, and his lips dark from their kisses. Blaise thrust harder into him, and reached down to take Draco's cock into his hand, which made Draco gasp, tensing briefly at the shock, but practically melting as that shock passed. "Oh gods, Blaise..."

Then he smiled. "Yes, Draco? Can I help you?" he asked between nips. "Tell me what you want." Draco's groans were making it harder to keep control. And the gasp when his hand began to stroke at Draco's cock had been delicious."So beautiful. I can't believe you're letting me do this..." he panted. And he wanted to keep doing it, too. If Draco allowed it. He wanted to feel Draco come around him, and he wanted to see that look on his face when he came. He nipped at Draco's lips, licking at them between bites.

"I can't... believe you would want me like this..." Draco groaned in response.

"How could I not want you?" Blaise sighed.

Draco pouted his lower lip out at the nibbling, tongue darting out to meet Blaise's as he gazed at his best friend and now lover through his eyelashes, eyes glazed over with lust as Blaise continued to move, getting faster, and harder with each stroke.

"Blaise... I... I need..." Draco whimpered desperately. "Fuck... Please... Don't stop... Don't ever stop..."

Blaise was having trouble controlling his thrusts at Draco’s words. Watching him come undone beneath and around him was overwhelming. "Let go, Draco. I want to feel you come around me. Come," he breathed into Draco's mouth. His hand was stroking in time with the sliding thrusts into Draco, and he was amazed that he hadn't come himself. "Come for me."

All at once Draco let off a sharp cry, entire body lurching forward, arching outwards as he came, tensing forcefully around his new lover as he reached his peak, within moments sliding back to the mattress.

The sight of Draco coming was as amazing as he'd known it would be, and the feel of him clenching around his cock was exquisite. Blaise thrust as deeply into him as he could, and shuddering, came inside him, moaning his name.

He collapsed on top of him for a moment, breathing heavily, and wonderfully sated. After he'd regained his breath, he moved away and slid to Draco's side, pulling him into his arms. "Thank you, love," he whispered.

Draco nestled close in against him, trembling softly as his arms wound around the other boy."Thank you," Draco whispered right back, eyes closed, pillowing his head against Blaise’s shoulder.

Blaise smiled softly, running his hand down Draco's side, feeling the soft tremors shaking the other boy's frame. Sometimes surprises could be a good thing, and this one had been particularly nice. He sighed happily, and let himself relax into Draco's embrace, and was soon asleep.


End file.
